


Константин и котёнок

by Hunter_Anteya



Series: Котята [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kitten!Lucifer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: Однажды Чез приносит Джону потерявшегося котёнка. Однажды Джон узнаёт, что котёнок не так прост.
Relationships: John Constantine&Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Котята [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589296
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Константин и котёнок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muse_from_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_from_Mars/gifts).



– Чез, убери это!

– Ты всегда ныл, что в Убежище слишком тихо. Наслаждайся.

– Я сказал что ты надолго ушёл за продуктами, Чез, и я был пьян, это не значит что…

– Просто возьми котёнка и попробуй его не убить. Кормить его вон тем жидким кормом, налить воды и насыпать песка в лоток. До завтра.

– Чез! Мать твою, Чез!

Так началось сожительство Джона Константина и чёрного котёнка неведомого пола. Джон, несмотря на все стереотипы о магах и их фамильярах-кошках, кошек любил только со стороны. Возможно потому, что чаще всего они по характеру крайне напоминали его самого. Об этом стоит размышлять не после сухой чашки чая и явно не с раннего утра. Особенно не раннего утра после ночи выслеживания гнезда горгулий. 

Взглянув на дрожащий клубок, Джон вздохнул, потёр лицо и пошёл включать чайник.

Неделю спустя котёнок обжился в Убежище, привык к лотку и по прежнему перебирал брендами еды для котят, каждый из которых вонял хуже крови штриги. Чез приезжал несколько раз, привозил продукты и проверял не утопил ли Джон котёнка. Или не утопился ли сам Джон. На второй визит Чез привёз Джону буклет, в котором краткими и понятными таблицами объяснялось чего ожидать от котят, какие нормы, и как определить их возраст, пол и объём питания. 

Котёнок оказался котом. А то, что когти, острые как ритуальные кинжалы, не вжимались в таком возрасте обратно в лапы, оказалось жутким разочарованием. Также котёнок судя по самостоятельности и клыкам был около шести недель возрастом. И то, что каждое утро Джон устраивает пародию на канкан, ступив за порог своей комнаты, буклет тоже обозвал нормой. Мол, котёнок начинает показывать охотника, и прочая чепуха. Его глаза всё такие же неестественно голубые, выглядящие кукольными, и потому они жутко угнетают Джона, когда котёнок вползает куда-то выше его уровня и пялится на Джона часами почти не моргая. Но также с котёнком, имя которого пока было просто Котёнок, или Задница, или Куда-ты-опять-влез, происходило то, чего буклет не объяснял.

Джон отвернулся всего на секунду, заметив торчащий корешок одной из копий Ключа. За спиной тут же раздалось жалобное мяуканье и глухой стук тяжёлого стекла о дерево. Обернувшись, Джон зашипел и поспешил к столу, на котором коричневую пенную жидкость с откровенным удовольствием и в спешке слизывал котёнок. 

– Мелкий алкоголик, у тебя полная миска воды! – возмутился Джон, подхватывая котёнка ладонью, второй же проводя над пивом, уничтожая следы. – Что тебе ещё нужно?

Котёнок задрожал, облизываясь и мурча, ничуть не сожалеющий о своём поступке. Джон зарычал, аккуратно опуская котёнка на диван, где он тут же принялся неумело чистить шерсть. 

Пока Джон ходил за новым пивом (и за салфетками, потому что он уже привык к тому, что если Задница съёл или выпил что-то, что ел или пил сам Джон, то позже Джону приходилось находить где-то в видимом или не сильно месте горку воняющей массы), котёнок успел перебраться на полку с артефактами правды и выявителей лжи. По возвращению Джон заметил как глаза котёнка горели красным. Тем адским красным. Джон сглотнул и, отставив бутылку, подошёл к котёнку. 

– Что за нахрен? – прошептал Джон, наклоняясь на уровень с котёнком. Глаза того продолжали гореть. – Если ты адский кот, то я клянусь… 

Котёнок жалобно мяукнул, но сразу же прошипел и вздыбил шерсть, когда завидел как Джон достал флягу святой воды. Бросив пару капель на шерсть и не получив результатов, и заодно наложив парочку выявляющих заклинаний, Джон заинтересовано хмыкнул.

– Не адский, значит, но где-то рядом тебя носило. А что с красными глазами тогда? Чего шипишь? Не демонские? Тогда чьи? 

Котёнок спрыгнул и подбежал к столу, на котором лежала библия. Джон закатил глаза. 

– Ты кто-то оттуда? Не говори что тебя заточили в теле животного, а на самом деле ты человек. Ладно-ладно, нечего так шипеть, не человек. Какой-то ангел? А это что значит ещё? Что-то вроде ангела? Ну, ты совсем не помогаешь. Нефилим? Хватит махать когтями, хэй! Хорошо, открываю. Здесь? Это о первом грехе? Ты Ева? Адам? Явно не Адам, я понял, да понял я, ай! Кто ещё остался? Не бог же ты. Да прекрати кусаться! 

Котёнок обнюхал изображение Евы и яблони, с ветвей которой свисал змей. 

– Люцифер? 

Котёнок довольно замурчал и мяукнул. Джон почти сел мимо кресла.

– Но как?.. Ладно, не отвечай. Ты явно не святой, даже если бывший ангел, наверняка нашлось за что. Ай-ай-ай, какие мы нежные! Погоди, у меня должно быть заклинание. Но заклинание для обращение людей. Не ангелов. Почему такое дерьмо случается только со мной…

Пока котёнок занято умывался (Джон пытался не думать о том, что на его столе, где он… гм, иногда проводил не только ритуалы и ужины, сидел сам Дьявол), Джон листал талмуд за талмудом, ища нужное проклятие и его снятие. Вариаций было полно, но подходящих по всем пунктах (ангел, конкретно Люцифер, кот, полное превращение вплоть до рефлексов, неясного происхождения, неизвестный проклинатель) не попадалось. Джон потёр переносицу и решил сделать перерыв на чашку крепкого чёрного чая и сигарету. Когда же он вошёл обратно в дом, котёнок запрыгнул ему на бедро, скрутившись бубликом и заснул, одарив Джона подбадривающим мурчанием.

Джон любил копаться в книгах. Это всё же большая часть его работы – поиск информации по какому-то очередному монстру или демону, и того как его отправить обратно в Ад. Все приключения начинаются здесь – среди древних запрещённых знаний. И Джон честно любил копаться в пыльных страницах и в свободные минуты, и тогда, когда счёт идёт на секунды. Но сейчас одно осознание того, что на его бедре спал Дьявол, Тот Самый Дьявол, в его же Убежище, неизвестно кем и за что и чем обращённый в кота, заставляло Джона нервничать больше чем перед прогулкой в Чистилище. 

Люцифер продолжал спать, пока Джон листал книгу за книгой, и пока часы не пробили полночь. Отложив очередной справочник, Джон устало вздохнул и размял хрустящую позвонками шею. Спину ломило нещадно, но наученный опытом Джон не решился пытаться встать или даже сменить позицию. Но Люцифер и без осторожности Джона вздыбил шерсть, зарычал во сне и тут же проснулся, шипя и смотря куда-то в сторону противоположной стены. 

– Ты чего? Кошмар приснил-а, чёрт бы вас всех побрал! – выругался Джон, схватившись за грудь. У стены стоял высокий мужчина и пристально смотрел на котёнка. – Ты ещё что за хрен?

– Меня зовут Аменадиль, – хмурясь, произнёс мужчина. – А на твоих ногах спит мой брат.

Прикрыв глаза, Джон выругался уже про себя. Ну конечно же. 

– Что-то поздно ты явился, пернатый. 

– Защита твоего дома вызывает помехи.

– А, точно. Я её специально ставил против вашего брата, но, видимо, мало старался.

– Твои старания не прошли даром, Константин. 

– Тогда какого хрена ты делаешь здесь?!

Ангел не ответил. Не то, чтобы Джон ожидал ответа, он уже привык к игнорированию со стороны этих перьевых подушек. 

– Я попрошу тебя впустить телохранителя Люцифера. Она за дверью и не может войти без твоего разрешения.

– Хоть кто-то знает что такое манеры, да? – прокряхтел Джон, осторожно снимая Люцифера с колен и пересаживая его в кресло. Открыв дверь, он снова выругался. – Демон. Ну конечно, кто ещё был бы телохранителем Дьявола.

– Посторонись, смертный, – женщина взмахнула кинжалами, от которых очень сильно несло адским запашком, и отодвинула Джона в сторону. – Люцифер, где ты?

– Манеры? Что это? Действительно, – пробурчал Джон, закрывая двери. – Я Джон Константин, а ты кто? 

– Майзекин, – лениво ответила женщина, твёрдыми шагами направляясь к Люциферу, который уже успел запрыгнуть на стол и сесть так, что даже в кошачьем виде казался высокомерным засранцем. Будь он в своей настоящей форме, у Джона бы от такого вида зачесались кулаки.

– Люци, что произошло?

– Может ты сначала вернёшь его в его же тело? – устало предложил Джон, прислонившись к книжной полке, на которой недавно сидел Люцифер. – Он не особо разговорчив в таком виде. 

– Я не могу вернуть его тело, – нахмурившись и смотря строго на котёнка, ответил ангел. Джон громко застонал.

– Ты ангел или что? Зачем вы вообще тогда нужны, если не можете банально…

– Заткнись, смертный, – протянула женщина, поигрывая кинжалами. – Этот мешок перьев сказал что не может – значит не может. Босса прокляла мадам Ксанаду. 

– Ксанаду? За что? – удивился Джон, взглянув на Люцифера. Да, Ксанаду могла натворить всякого, но для этого её нужно было вывести из себя. Чем уж Дьявол мог вывести из себя бессмертную предсказательницу?

– Это же Люцифер, – пожала плечами женщина, на что Люцифер недовольно махнул хвостом. - Так ты снимешь превратишь его обратно?

Джон почесал затылок, раздумывая.

– Желательно попросить её и снять проклятие, – сказал Джон, смотря как скривился ангел. – Никто не снимет проклятие лучше того, кто его наложил.

– Но ты же маг, – Майзекин махнула кинжалом на Джона и обвела полки взглядом. 

– И что? Маг магу рознь. Я всего-то смертный, научившийся магии, а она – бессмертная и очень сильная ведьма с рождения. Могу пупок развязать, – развёз руками Константин.

На самом деле знание имени и личности наложившего проклятие здорово облегчало процесс снятия. И Джон мог это сделать. Конечно он мог – это всего лишь развлечение для магов, мелкая месть доставшим клиентам, и зная Ксанаду проклятие было лёгким, и наверняка не сильно длительным. Ещё несколько дней и Люцифер вернулся бы в своё тело, потому что Ксанаду была достаточно умна чтобы не тягаться с королём Ада. Да и Люцифер не пальцем делан в конце концов, Джон бы лично надорвался пытаясь такое нацепить на Дьявола. 

– То, что я слышала о тебе, говорит обратное, – Майзекин сузила глаза, но наконец-то убрала кинжалы, чтобы сложить руки на груди. 

– Джон Константин признался в собственной слабости? – нахмурился ангел.

Джон закатил глаза и усмехнулся.

– О, я постоянно признаюсь в слабостях. Я слаб когда дело касается красивых людей, алкоголя и панка. 

– Или когда обрекаешь маленьких девочек на жизнь в Аду? – невинно спросила Майзекин. Джон сжал кулаки.

– Не смей даже…

– Майзекин, – спокойно, явно не впервые, сказал ангел. – Константин, мы просим тебя о помощи. Нам нужен Люцифер. Сейчас же.

Приготовив очередную язвительную отповедь, Джон осмотрелся на котёнка, который устало сидел на столе, отчаянно виляя хвостом, задевающим чёрный корешок библии. 

– Ладно, – шумно выдохнул он. – Но с вас долг. 

– На его счёт запиши, – ухмыльнулась Майзекин, ткнув пальцем в Люцифера, резко повернувшего голову в её сторону и недовольно прижавшего уши. Джон подхватил котёнка, успокаивающе почесав его за ушком, и опускает на ковёр.

– Прости, друг, так надо, – извинился Джон, выдернув несколько шерстинок у мяукнувшего Люцифера. Растерев шерсть между пальцами, Джон призвал магию изнутри и прикрыл глаза. – El Shio Na maqua! 

Раздался глухой «пуф» и Джон открыл глаза. С пола на него вместо котёнка смотрел недовольный, абсолютно голый мужчина. 

– Слава тебе, Джонни, – провозгласил мужчина, ничуть не стыдясь, и вздохнув поднялся на ноги. – Я забыл какой я высокий, надо же.

Немного растерявшись от представшего вида Дьявола и отстутсвия какого-либо движения со стороны его брата и телохранителя, Джон не сразу сообразил что следовало бы пощадить себя от созерцания прелестей Дьявола, если он не хотел позже видеть их во снах.

– Держи, – стряхнув плащ, Джон протянул его Люциферу, который, критически осмотрев предложенную вещь, накинул его на плечи. Запоздало рассчитав, что плечи Люцифера шире, Джон уже хотел бежать за пледом, но плащ сел в плечах Дьявола удивительно хорошо, лучше чем на Джоне или даже когда-либо на Некро. Хмыкнув, Джон отошёл чтобы налить себе виски. Начавшаяся ломка требовала внимания - контр-заклинание на удивление взяло больше чем он думал, хотя не стоило удивляться - это же целый Дьявол, а не обычный человек, и целая Ксанаду, а не какой-то любитель, впервые взявший в руки Ключи Соломона. 

– А чудесно вернувшемуся? – протянул Люцифер, подходя со спины и заставляя Джона слегка подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. И почему от него так несло жаром? Ах да. Дьявол. 

– Самообслуживание, – отсалютовав своим стаканом, Джон выпил виски в один глоток. Осознавая что день был очень длинным и полным на новости, он решил свернуть вечеринку бессмертных и наконец-то уйти спать. На этот раз уже без комка чёрной шерсти в ногах, весом вместо нормальных пятиста граммов все пять кило. Что было грустно, но Джон признается в этом только самому себе и никогда в слух. – Всем спасибо, выступление закончено, а теперь я прошу всех убраться и дать мне восстановить защиту. 

Майзекин хмыкнула, но, кивнув Люциферу, пошла на выход, хлопая дверью за собой. Об уходе Аменадиля Джона возвестил лишь хлопок крыльев. А Люцифер всё так же стоял слишком близко, почти обжигая продрогшего Джона. 

– Я хотел бы сказать спасибо, но я и так тебе буду должен, так что не стану, – сверкнув зубами, улыбнулся Дьявол. Джон сглотнул горькую слюну. 

– Я сделал это не ради благодарностей. Ты был отвратительным котёнком, – хмыкнул Джон, отставляя стакан. Люцифер всё ещё грел свой в руках. Как только виски не полыхнул от такой температуры.

– А ты был отвратительным хозяином питомца. Я устал считать сколько раз ты забывал меня за закрытыми дверьми, сколько наступал на хвост или сколько раз забывал менять лоток и воду. 

– Хэй, у меня никогда не было питомца! Имею право на ошибку!

– Да ты и свою воду менять забываешь, – сделав глоток, Люцифер снова улыбнулся. Волосы Джона на затылке встали дыбом, когда в глазах Люцифера или заискрилось красное, или же отразилось пламя камина. – Ну что же, Джон Константайн…

– Константин, – не думая поправил Джон, уже заметив краем глаза довольную ухмылку Дьявола, когда осознал что попался. Обернувшись, Джон увидел как Люцифер сложил его плащ на ручке кресла. И два шрама-полумесяца на спине Дьявола. Всего один взмах ресниц – и Люцифер уже стоял одетым в чёрный костюм-двойку с белоснежной рубашкой, почти светящейся в полутьме дома. Значит, какие-то плюсы в бытии ангелом и королём Ада всё же были.

– Не важно. Бывай, Джонни. Надеюсь не свидимся.

Очепедной хлопок. И тишина.

– Взаимно, – выдохнул Джон, оглядывая опустевшую комнату. Мотнув головой, он налил ещё один бокал виски и задумался куда же теперь девать все кошачьи принадлежности. – Чёртовы коты.


End file.
